


Paler Than Our Dead Lusii

by fairyjolteon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gamzee is the douchiest douche in the universe, Karkat really needs a hug, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, SO MUCH FLUFF, hella fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyjolteon/pseuds/fairyjolteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya notices the disapearence of Karkat and sets off to go find him. Sort of from http://fuck-slayer.tumblr.com/post/36396052421/theres-a-lot-of-stuff-about-karkat-taking-care-of and http://fuck-slayer.tumblr.com/post/34340221270/kanaya-being-frustrated-because-she-sees-how-awful. Okay mostly from those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paler Than Our Dead Lusii

**Author's Note:**

> shitty titles are hella shitty

You are the first to notice that Karkat's gone missing. You are sewing a orange and yellow dress when you realize you haven't seen him for a week. You try to confront Rose about it, but she is too drunk to hold down the conversation.

You talk to Dave and all he says is that he doesn't know. The mayor is no help either, but he too has noticed (Karkat usually brought him some extra cans). Terezi just shrugs when you bring it up with her, then wanders off, most likely to pail with her kismesis she tries so hard to keep secret. 

You decide you should confront him, he would at least have gotten food by now. You knock on the door of his respiteblock. No answer, of course, you are about to leave but shuffling from the inside alerts you of life in there.

"Karkat?" You call in. Still no answer. You try the handle to discover it locked. "Karkat let me in or I will chainsaw this door off!" you say pounding harder. In reality the door probably wouldn't budge to the chainsaw you have equipped in your strife specibi, but you do have bobby pins and those always work.

You take the hair pin out of your fetch modus and begin to pick the pesky lock. Success! You taste the sweet success as you open the door.

"You know Karkat I would've expected you to-" you stop mid sentence when you see the state the room is in. His posters are torn from his wall, in fact his respiteblock is an entire mess. The pile of rom-coms he had is now scattered, and he is lying down, curled up, in the corner facing the wall. You are immediately at his side.

"Oh my goodness Karkat, what is the matter?" you ask concern lacing your words. He lets out a strangled sob that caused pity to fill your heart. You lift his head and set it on your lap. His hair obviously hasn't been washed recently, and red line (from tears no doubt) streak his face. He is lighter than he should be and it occurs to you that he most likely hasn't eaten much while he's been in here. "Where is Gamzee?" you ask. Karkat should have his official moirail with him.

At the mention of the clown the sobs increase. He is shaking so much and you just want to pap and shoosh him until he's happy. It takes about 8 minutes of rubbing circles on his back before he can finally speak.

"H-he b-b-broke up with m-me." he cries clinging to your shirt. "H-he said that I-I was selfish, and and he s-said that I w-was the worst moirail ever, and i-its so true Kanaya. I'm gonna d-die alone with empty qu-quadrants b-because no one can pity me." The sobbing increases after he's said it. You want to kill Gamzee more than you already did after hearing this. You sometimes overheard their feelings jams, in which Gamzee would vent his heart out then fall asleep before Karkat could even speak.

"Karkat, listen to me, you were not selfish, Gamzee was. You are a wonderful troll, do you hear me? You are amazing and Gamzee never deserved you."

"B-b-but-"

You cut him off. "Karkat, you are nothing but giving, don't think I haven't noticed. You make sure Rose is in bed when I am busy, you listen to Dave's raps although you hate them so much, I see you make sure Terezi is safe while she is with Gamzee, and you even help Can Town grow. You even let me feed on you when Rose is in no condition to do so, you listen to me talk about my worries and its time I return the favor."

"Why d-do you care?" he whines more pink tears staining his face. Oops looks like your heart just melted. 

"Believe it or not Karkat I pity you." That causes him to freeze before he withdraws from you and moves away.

"Y-your lying. You have R-Rose. Y-you're just s-saying that to m-make me feel better." 

You force him into a hug. "Shush, I pity you so much, I have for awhile now. I would never lie about something important like that." You give him a tissue box you took from your fetch modus. "Now lets wash you up."

**Author's Note:**

> my oh my sorry its so short ;^;


End file.
